The Autumn Bicycle
by xNadinex
Summary: ONESHOT Natsume tells mikan why he had been angry at her for Mikan cleaning his Bike. So romantic? or is it? i dont know i suck in stories. ONESHOT


Hiii!!! I'm back!!!

I love everyone who supports me all the way! (not romanticly)

thanks to all the people who reviewed my other story, THE FUTURE OF NATSUME NATSUME'S POV.

yeah, yeah. the title STINKS.

And this story's title stinks too.

wahahaha.

ANYWAY, let's start with my second fanfic, The bicycle!

oneshot.

It was an autumn afternoon and Mikan, our cheerful dense girl, was sitting under 'their' (I think we all know who 'their' is. . .) Sakura tree.

She was watching as the leaves of the Sakura tree start falling one by one.

Winter is getting near. . . She thought.

Suddenly a certain raven haired pervert aka 'black cat' sped down on his bicycle.

"hi, Natsume-kun!!!" Mikan waved to the crimson-eyed boy.

He looked at her and smirked.

"Whatever, polka dots!"

"You PERVERT!"Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly natsume's bike lost a small screw which caused one of the pedals to go loose.

Our 'black cat' tried to pedal but it was no use.

The bike jolted and he fell with a pleasant THUD. (sorry, Natsume fans. i love natsume too!!! but this is how the story should go squeal)

"Natsume! Are you ok?" Mikan ran towards Natsume-kun.

"I'm not hurt." Natsume stood up, ignoring Mikan. Unfortunately, he had many scratches and they were bleeding.

"natsume! you should go to the clinic." Mikan suggested.

"I don't need to." He replied arrogantly.

Mikan put her hands on hips.

"Here i am worried and you'e so arrogant you pervert haha goody for you you fell down blah blah blah. . . "

Mikan blabbered.

"Fine you baka!" Natsume shouted. "just to stop you from making me deaf." He stomped away.

"Dumb pervert. He even left his bike." Mikan muttered as she studied Natsume's bike.

It was red, and had numerous scratches.

"pfhh. Just like it's owner. I'll just try to clean it." Mikan shrugged.

After millions of scrubbing, a few grunting, and finally a dirty girl, the bike looked like a brand new bicycle.

"There! i hope that Natsume will be happy!" (mikan did not do it because she loves him, but yeah, she does. but because she wants people to be happy. as if Natsume will be. . . )

When Natsume went back, he saw his old dirty banged up bike replaced by a new, gleaming shining bike. He frowned and his eyebrows met.

"Oi polka dots did you do this?!" He shouted a bit.

"uh, y-yeah. why? are you angry?" Mikan said with a hint of nervouseness in her voice.

What did i do wrong? she thought.

"Why did you go and do that?! It's my bike!!! Stop messing with other people, POLKA DOTS!" Natsume got on his bike and pushed it away hurriedly.

Mikan gasped, and turned pale.

"W-what?" Mikan stopped her tears. "wait a minute, why are you crying you stupid girl?!" she scolded herself.

"Darn polka dots. . ." Natsume said. He was on his dormitory room.

"Ne, Natsume." Natsume turned to see the infamous Ice princess.

"What?! Are you going to blackmail me or something?!" he asked.

"Tempting, but no. Ruka told me if i ever run into you i should tell you that he is waiting for you in his room." Hotaru said, while licking an ice cream.

"oh, fine. wait. . . Ruka's bossing you around now?!" Natsume smirked.

Hotaru threw the cold ice cream cone (w/ the ice cream) to Natsume's chest. "Dummy, no." Then she walked away.

Meanwhile. . .

"Ruka-pyon!!!" Mikan shouted as she knocked into Ruka's door.

"huh? what?" Ruka asked sleepily as he opened his door.

"Narumi-sensei told me that he needs you!!!" Mikan smiled.

"oh, ok. . . blush um. yawn I'll be off now." Ruka said as he tumbled down the stairs.

Mikan laughed and looked around Ruka's room.

"Oh wait aminute why am i still here? I better go back to my room. . . silly me" Mikan said to herself.

As she went out the door, she bumped to a person.

Well, we all know who HE is.

yep, you guessed right.

"N-N-Natsume!" Mikan stuttered, slightly blushing.

He glared down on her.

"Why are you here, polka dots?!" He shouted.

Mikan put her hands on her hips. "Why, Is it your room, you pervert?!"

"It's my best friend's room." He exclaimed.

"Even so." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ruka called me. why are you here, anyway?!" He said, sounding annoyed.

"I just told Ruka that Narumi-sensei was looking for him. For the play for the Alice festival, i think. . ."

"Well i better wait for him here. . ." Natsume sat on Ruka's bed.

After a few moments in silence. . .

"Natsume, why did you get angry after i cleaned your bike? i was only trying to make you happy. . . "

". . . " Natsume looked away.

"Natsume?" Mikan urged.

"b-becuase. . . There was one scratch there. . ." He paused.

"That what?" Mikan was getting impatient.

"I had it when long ago, that day. . . i bumped into the Sakura tree. . . That was the day i met you. . ."

-end-

Author: did you like the story? my 2nd fanfic! I can't show how much i thank the readers of my last story, The future of Natsume Natsume's POV!!! Thanks, anyway! Please to new readers, read that one too! thank you! Please review and while you're there can you please tell me what OOC is? THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
